


KA International

by carpethefanfics



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU Mafia Universe, Blood & Bruises, But where is the motivation?, Denial of Love, Enjoy this unfinished mess, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Heartache, NSFW, Pining, Smut, Subconsciously, Swearing, That somehow I combined, Trigger Warnings, Violence, ansgt, i liked the idea, series of drabbles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-01 07:59:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11482050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carpethefanfics/pseuds/carpethefanfics
Summary: An organization known as KA International has her now and Levi wishes he could go back, keeps imagining what it would be to go back, but here they are. And she's as captivating as her.





	1. The First Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Broken bits and pieces of a story I recently realized I could compile. A never ending mix of one shots that all somehow fit.
> 
> Enjoy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first moment they really collide, the first moment that sent them down this ever ending spiral.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: explicit sexual content and swearing.
> 
> Enjoy.

Standing here now in a ballroom stale with memories and yet someone fresh at the sight of her he finds himself tumbling back down a rabbit hole he thought he'd escaped long ago. Levi has never been one to reminisce, in his line of work it can kill you, but there she is and all he can think about is the first moment he knew she had him.

 

 

* * *

 

_Three Years Ago_

It had been so many weeks since then and yet all his mind could focus on was the smell of her hair and the taste of her tongue. A shiver ran up his spine as he sat at his desk so he shook his head as if he could make the memories fall away. He refocused his eyes on the paper he was trying to read but he just kept feeling her hands in his hair and her lips dragging across his neck.

“God fucking dammit,” he spoke out loud as he slammed his fist on the desk. 

Why did that have to happen? 

How did he let himself get so drunk? 

How did he let himself lose control? 

He couldn’t exactly remember all the fuzzy details of the night but he remembered how it started. Erwen had given them a night off in celebration of their recent titan captures and the lack of death during the process. Of course, a night off resulted in some indulgences for the troops and before they knew it everyone was in some sort of drunken stupor.

He had been eyeing her the whole night and he could feel her eyes on him but he had tried to keep his distance. There had been many close calls with her that he had thought were innocent until that night. There were evenings that became mornings as they talked in his office or days it got too hot during training and he could see the smirk on her face as he watched her training in the least bit of clothing she could wear. He knew in their current state something that shouldn’t happen had the potential to happen and that’s the last thing they both needed right now. However, thanks to Hanji, his glass of whiskey ended up all over his white shirt and, being unable to stand a mess, he immediately left to clean it.

That was the night it went too far.

He was standing in the cleaning supply closet when he heard several yells and then the door behind him swung open. There she was with cheeks pink from the alcohol and her own white shirt covered in whatever liquid they had been drinking. The higher buttons of her shirt were popped open and he could see the black lace peeking through.

“Oh Captain!”

At the sound of her voice he suddenly became very aware of his shirt in his hand rather than on his body and could do nothing more than try to keep his composure.

“Perfect timing, could you help me with mine? Auruo got something gross all over me,” as she spoke she undid the rest of the buttons down her shirt. 

Before he could protest she was standing in front of him with nothing but her bra and white uniform pants. She walked forward and due to the cramped space of the closet was too close for his comfort. He had seen her shirtless before but seeing her in a lacy black bra rather than the usual sports bra made everything feel different. On the training field he could pretend she was just another soldier in his ranks but right now watching the sway of her hips and the bounce of her chest his mind was in overdrive. Outside he was calm and composed but inside his mind was a chaotic mess.

“Give it to me.”

He placed his now clean but wet shirt down and began to work on hers. He took a step back as he worked but she was watching him closely. She took a step forward to watch his hands work and all he could think was _fuck_. 

He could smell the alcohol on her breath and the more he attempted to focus on the shirt the more his eyes wandered over her body. She was close, way too close, and the alcohol was making his judgment hazy. He lifted his head once he had finished scrubbing and if she had been any closer he could have hit her in the face. Her closeness took him by surprise and he stepped backwards but there was no where to go, his back was against the wall.

She leaned forward until her lips were next to his ear, “How can I thank you?”

Petra’s voice wasn’t as it normally sounded, the way she was speaking was sensual and seductive. She had never spoken to him like this before; something about the alcohol must have been freeing her of her usual nervousness. She seemed confident in her movements and as she whispered into his ear he could feel his muscles tensing up. He wanted to put his hands on her, feel the warmth of her skin underneath his calloused palms and her body pressed against his but he couldn’t. 

The voice in the back of his head was telling him how bad of a choice this was. He couldn’t let himself feel this because it would put them all in danger. He was supposed to be humanity’s soldier, devote his entire life to the cause rather than devote only part of it. Indulgences like this were for normal people and they were Titan killers, anything but normal.

“Petra . . .” 

He whispered her name softly and although he could feel the words he needed to say coming out, the feel of her hand move to his bare chest stopped him. She pulled her face back to look at him; her eyes weren’t their usual honey colour, instead they were the fiery amber they usually turned when she had just finished a battle.  

She was so close to his face when she spoke his name that he couldn’t stop the urge anymore. 

 _‘One time, just one time and everything will be fine_ ’ was the thought running through his head when he placed his hand on the back of her neck and pulled her lips against his. They were soft against his rough chapped ones and tasted sweet somehow. He could feel her slide her hand up his chest and grip the back of his neck to pull him deeper into her. Her other hand had found its place on the other side of his neck while he moved his hands to grip her waist.

He could feel the lace of her bra on his chest and wanted nothing more than to tear it off of her. As he slid his hand up her back to find the strap he felt her shiver beneath his touch. He smirked against her mouth and suddenly her tongue had found its way in. He felt her bra come loose and before he could make his next moves she had slipped her arms through the straps and her hands had found their way back onto his neck. She pulled him into her more so than before and the feeling of her partially naked body on him was driving him wild.

He moved his hands down her backside and gripped the back of her thighs. With their lips still locked and their tongues fighting for dominance he lifted her into the air and walked forward to place her on top of the waist-high cupboard on the wall adjacent to them. 

She had her thighs squeezing his hips and her feet interlocked to keep him in place. His hands were gripping her hips now and she took the opportunity to grind herself into him. He hadn’t expected it and the more she moved her hips the less he could hear the voice in his head telling him to stop. 

**How could something wrong feel so right?**

She moved her hands down his chest and started to fiddle with the button of his pants when he heard the voices of Erwen and Hanji. They seemed to be looking for him so he pulled back from Petra and rested his hands on her thighs, “We can’t.” Finally, the words that he had been trying to say before any of this started left his lips. He didn’t want to look up to see the look on her face so he grabbed her forearms and untangled her limbs from his body. He grabbed his still wet shirt, threw it on and headed for the door.

He could hear Petra jump from her spot on the cupboard and grab her clothing from wherever they had been tossed in the heat of the moment. He couldn’t bring himself to leave without saying anything, “Petra,” he spoke into the door. From behind him she spoke, “I know Captain.” He pursed his lips and opened the door, “Wait until I’m gone.”

“I know Captain.”

Those words had plagued him for days. She knew, she still wanted him, he knew, he still wanted her. But they couldn't it just wasn't possible, wasn't plausible, wasn't feasible. Not in a war out there, not in a war behind these walls.

He had been sitting in his office days later thinking about her, about her sweet tasting skin and the papers in his hand were being held so tightly they had been imprinted with his grip. 

How was he supposed to get any work done with her in his head like this? 

He stood up from his desk and stood in front of the window overlooking the grounds. A storm had rolled in and the rain was starting to get heavy but someone was standing near the row of punching bags. He could tell by the colour of her auburn locks and the speed of her hits that it was Petra. He watched her as she continued wailing on the bag, she was kicking and punching so hard that right before his eyes it tore open. He watched as she stopped hitting the broken one, took a step sideways and continued thrashing her fists against the next bag.

‘What the hell is she doing?’ he thought as he grabbed his rain gear and headed outside to stop her from destroying more equipment. He bounded down the stairs from his office and threw open the doors. As much as he hated mud and the thought of his clean boots being coated in it, he wasn’t about to let Petra get sick. As he walked towards her across the field he watched her stop hitting the bag and collapse onto her knees.

He sprinted over to her, “What the hell Ral?!” He squatted next to her and placed a hand on her shoulder expecting her to flinch but she didn’t. At his touch he could feel how warm she was,  _extremely warm._  She peered up at him through the rain and said nothing. Her face was completely flush and in spite of the water falling onto her he could see how heavily she was sweating.

“God dammit Petra if you’re sick I swear. . .” 

She was soaking wet and covered in mud from kneeling but that didn’t stop Levi from kneeling down to scoop her into his arms. He carried her through the building until he had reached his room and brought her into his private bathroom.

“Captain, I’m . . .”

He placed her on her feet and interrupted her at the same time, “What? You’re fine? What in the fucking world were you doing out there anyway? You know what, never mind. You need to get cleaned up and warm so you don’t get fucking sick. Then you can clean the damn mud you’ve got all over my bathroom.”

He stood up to look at her, she had this fearsome stare on her face and her eyes were amber again so he could tell he was pissing her off, “Then get the fuck out will you?”

He had never heard her swear before but as she stared him down, he smirked.

He sat at the desk in his room and heard the water of his shower start running. He turned back at the sound of her plying the wet clothing off and getting into the shower but noticed neither of them had shut the door. He could see the shower clearly with the door open and her figure although just a shadow was clearly outlined through the curtain. He was mesmerized by the figure; he watched as she lifted her arms to run shampoo through her hair, the curve of her breasts perfectly etched into his mind, and continued while she raised each leg to rub the caked on mud off. 

This time he had to say something, it had been weeks since they had a normal conversation or even just a general one. They were avoiding each other like the plague and he didn’t want that. He just wanted them to be themselves again. He stood up and walked over to the bathroom making sure to stand in the doorway as he spoke, “Petra?”

He watched the shadow of her head turn to the doorway, “What do you want now?” he heard her say as her head peered from the side of the shower curtain.

He raised an eyebrow but continued on, “Why were you training outside in this storm?” He watched her eyes as they changed from fearsome to almost guilt ridden, “Because I’m an idiot.” He watched her as she moved back to her place behind the shower curtain and stood still under the running water.

“And why exactly are you an idiot Ral?”

“Can we not have this conversation Captain?”

Levi stayed still and watched her figure as she turned the water off, reached her hand forward to grab a towel and wrap herself in it. As she opened the curtains he was still standing there, “Now will you tell me why you’re an idiot?” She was standing across from him in just his towel and gripping it do tightly against her body he could see her knuckles turning white.

“Because I’m not sorry.”

Now Levi was more confused than ever, “What? You’re an idiot because you’re not sorry? Do you ever make any sense.”

Petra tightened her lips, “I really don’t want to do this right now Levi.”

Her voice was stern.

“Did I ask what you wanted Ral? I need to know if my second in command is fit to continue her duty after I caught her being completely reckless.”

He watched her as she narrowed her eyes at him, she knew he didn’t mean anything he was saying and that if she walked out of there right now he wouldn’t stop her but his incessant questions were pissing her off.

“Fine. I’m not sorry for what happened between us and I should be shouldn't I? Should be able to keep it locked away in my head like you seem to be so fucking keen on doing and pretend there's nothing more floating between us beyond captain and soldier.”

“Why should you be sorry?”

Now she was the one that was confused, “Be-because you’re my Captain and I know you don’t feel that way about me even though I obviously feel . . .” Petra stopped speaking and her cheeks turned red.

She appeared to have surprised herself with her own words.

Levi took a step forward, “You obviously feel what Petra?”

The blush on her cheeks grew a deeper red, “I-I– I don’t – I’m..”

“Petra,” he was standing so close to her now that he could practically feel the heat radiating from her skin because of the shower, “how do you know what I feel?”

She pried her eyes off the tile floor of the bathroom and looked directly into his eyes.

"How  _do_  you feel?"

* * *

 

And that had been it. Everything in that moment was what led to the next moment and the one after that. Her wet skin glinting off his bed, his body wet from when he pulled her close, held her tight. The feeling of her nimble fingers undoing buttons and slipping inside fabrics without the slightest hesitation.

But now he was here.

His skin prickling at the sight of her. His heart much too far gone for him even to admit to himself.

 

**_To be continued ..._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://carpetheotherfandoms.tumblr.com/post/163096157952/ka-international


	2. The Last Moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The path they had been sent down led here and Levi knew by the feeling in the pit of his stomach it would come crashing down around them. Maybe that's why he didn't stop her, or himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: explicit sexual content and swearing
> 
> Enjoy.

The reason he was actually standing in this glorified ballroom with a jacket much tighter than he liked and books not fit for running was a series of missions. Erwin had long assumed corruption in the capital, had long hoped to unveil the never ending greed and for that, the chemistry between Levi and Petra seemed like the perfect bait. Erwin rung them out for the world to see knowing all the while that they would put the job above each other, that Levi would put duty above her.

And he had.

* * *

 

_Two Year and Six Months Ago_

“Oh and you’ll be taking Petra,” Erwin faintly smirked as he continued dragging his pen across the papers before him. 

He could hear Levi’s argument in his head against it already in spite of the fact that he saw how he looked at her. Every morning Levi would watch her make the morning coffee, every afternoon he would watch her train more than the others and by the evening when she would leave early for paperwork he was always right behind her. He knew from the moment he picked her to join his squad that Levi was taken with her, maybe before Levi even knew it himself. 

So it was entertaining when Levi rejected the idea or when he evaded the questions.

“Absolutely not,” Levi was halfway to the door when Erwin mentioned this final detail of their arrangement. He spun on his heel and stormed back to the desk, there was no way he was letting Erwin add this tidbit to the plan.

“She’s already purchased the dress Levi, plus it would look strange if you arrived in Sina without a date on your arm. You know how those high rollers are, they appreciate having something to—ah, look at.” 

Erwin peered up in time to see Levi glaring down at him, “ _Leer at_ sounds more fucking like it.” 

Erwin watched as Levi paced around the round, his eyes narrowed at the ground. So that was Levi’s problem, he thought to himself, he didn’t want the lecherous gaze of the rich pigs in Sina lusting over her.  

“That’s why she’ll have you,” Levi stopped and gritted his jaw. Erwin rested his pen against the desk, “I’m not sending you alone, I’m not sending you without a date in the capital and I need Hanje here. She’s it.” Levi pursed his lips at the argument and then hissed through his clenched jaw, “Fine.” Erwin looked down at his papers again to continue his work just as Levi hastily sped out of his office and slammed the door behind him.

When the date had finally arrived Levi found himself pacing the front foyer of their small castle at base camp. He was wearing his cleanly pressed black suit, his tie firmly tightened near his throat and his hands squeezed into fists. 

_How could Erwin do this to him?_

He knew the men in the walls of Sina, the men he was meant to persuade into continuing to donate to the Scouting Legion, were worthless pigs. The majority of them married for convenience, cheated for sex and spent more money to smoke cigars than to feed the poorest district in Trost. He hated the lot of them and now, not only did he have to endure it, he would have to bite his tongue as they ran their filthy eyes over Petra.

“Fuck you Erwin,” Levi growled into the ground as he continued to pace back and forth along the foyer. 

That was until he heard the sweet voice he had been waiting for, “Now what could Erwin have done to deserve that?” 

Her light laughter rang through his ears and he looked up to see her standing atop the staircase. Her auburn gold tresses were neatly pinned up and she had exchanged her military uniform for a deep blue floor length gown. It was strapless and cinched in at her waist. As she descended the steps he could her the click of her heels on the stone but his eyes were fixed on the sway of her hips.

Levi spoke softly as she approached him, “Plenty.”

She smiled sweetly and linked her arm through his, “Whatever you say Captain.”

He furrowed his brow at the word, “Call me Levi tonight, Ral.”

She blushed softly at this as he led her out of the castle and towards the carriage that would take them into Sina, “Alright...  **Levi**.”

She squeezed his arm playfully as she said his name and suddenly his stomach flipped at the sound. 

 _Maybe I should thank Erwin instead_ , he thought as he popped open the carriage door to help her in. 

The carriage approached the massive banquet hall faster than Levi had hoped it would. The carriage ride was smooth, small enough that his knees kept brushing against Petra’s and thankfully mostly quiet. He wasn’t very good at making conversation, it made him wonder why Erwin had selected him for a job like this, and fortunately for him Petra knew that. 

She would make small comments here and there but spent most of her time gazing longingly out the window, he knew she caught his eyes on her more than once but he couldn’t help himself when the light in her eyes started shining.

Once they entered the ball room the  _schmoozing_ began.

Everyone seemed to want to shake his hand, comment on how much they’ve heard of the skills of Humanity’s Strongest Soldier and it if wasn’t for Petra he would have stormed out of there. She kept her arm intertwined with his as the moved about the room and whenever he felt himself getting irritated by the stupid questions she could squeeze his bicep and speak. They all seemed to be taken with her charm, it was like her tongue was a siren and they were all at sea sinking their ships at the beauty of her voice.  

It was intriguing to watch her as she carefully complimented them, asking them questions to blow up their egos and laughing wholeheartedly at their pathetic attempts at a joke. The women seemed taken by her innocence and the men, as Levi had anticipated, taken with her honey coloured eyes and slim figure. She seemed to know this, she would gently touch their arms and then return to Levi’s side where he would place his hand around her waist. He knew it was probably inappropriate but Petra didn’t retract under his touch and Erwin had told him this was meant to be a date of sorts. At least that’s what he continued to tell himself as he felt his fingers begin to tingle under the feel of the curve of her waist.

“That seems to be everyone on Erwin’s list,” she whispered softly in his ear as the last couple turned away from them to get more drinks. Levi rolled his eyes, “Thank fucking god.” 

Petra covered her lips trying to hold back her laughter at his inability to even pretend that he was happy to be there. She smacked his arm as he continued, “I can’t take any more of this.” She smirked and dropped her arm from his to slip her hand into his palm, “Dance with me then.”

She had already pulled him towards the dance floor as his protests sputtered through his lips, “No way in hell Petra.” 

She smirked as he continued following her, his fingers entwined with hers and no resistance at all. As she stepped onto the bustling dance floor, the music soft and slow, she turned back to face Levi. His eyes were narrowed on her and before she knew it her hand was in his and he had wrapped his arm around her to pull her against him. They began moving slowly around the dance floor, his palm flat against her lower back and hers resting on his chest.

“I didn’t know you could dance.”

He grimaced at her remark, “There’s a lot you don’t know about me Ral.” She smiled again and cast her face downward before flicking her eyes back up to his face, “I know you in a different way.” 

He arched his brow at her feisty look, “How so?”

He could see her cheeks turning a soft shade of pink but she continued, “I know that you say you like your coffee black even though I make it with cinnamon every morning and you’ve never once complained. I know that as much as you complain about Hanje you genuinely love how eccentric she is. And I know that you may say animals are horribly disgusting but you love spending time in those stables tending to your horse.” 

His mind felt numb at her words, he was focused on the movement of her lips and the feeling of her hand in his. She had noticed all these little details about him and yet he wondered how much more she had noticed. His fingers were tingling on her back and his chest up hot under the light weight of her palm. 

Once she finished speaking her bit her lip lightly and chuckled, “So I think I know a little bit-”

He hadn’t been able to stop himself once her tongue ran over her lips and her teeth pulled at the skin. He moved his face towards hers and grazed his lips against hers. He could feel her muscles tense underneath him, her face was still and her eyes were wide open boring into his. They were so close he could feel her breathing on his face and he pulled back slightly, just far enough back that their lips were no longer touching but their noses still were.

He had anticipated she would pull back, leave his embrace and she did but her hand remained clasped in his as she pulled him off the dance floor. She led him through the side door of the ballroom and down a few hallways until they were in an area flooded by nothing more than candlelight. She stopped here and turned to face him, her cheeks much more red now, and he could see the earnest look in her eyes.

**“Do that again.”**

Her voice was sultry and stern all at once. He took no time in questioning the command, he gripped the back of her neck and the moment their lips connected the reasons for why this shouldn’t be happening dropped from his mind. In the ballroom the kiss had been soft and quick but now it was hard and wet. Her tongue was in his mouth fighting against his own. He felt her hands run themselves into his hair, her body pressed against his and backing him up against the wall. He ran his fingers down her body so that he was gripping onto her waist and pulling her closer. When they pulled apart for air, their foreheads resting against each other, he could see how swollen her lips had become.

He wanted to explain to her that she didn’t need to do this, that he was a dangerous man to be this involved with and that all she had to do was walk away. Then she ran her hands down his chest and tugged on his tie. “Levi,” her voice was breathy. His name on her lips made his pants grow tight, he was sure she could feel him growing against her lower abdomen. He pulled her against him again and hungrily kissed her lips, he moved across her jawline and down her throat to the cleavage pushed up from her dress. He continued as her moans began, they were like caramel, slipping out from her throat and sweetly sounding in his ear.

She began unbuttoning his shirt as he moved back up her throat to catch her lips against his. First it was his tie that found its way to the floor, then his jacket, then his shirt and before he knew it her hands were clasped around the button of his pants. He ran his hands up her waist and pulled the zipper down. The dress pooled around her ankles and he pulled back to take in the sight of her, “Fuck Petra.” Her strapless black bra had an overlay of lace that matched the black lace of her thong. Her voice came to his ears, “I want this.” 

She knew he was second guessing it.

She resumed her hands on the now undone button of his pants, she slipped the zipper down and wiggled them down his hips far enough that she would slip her hand inside. He groaned at the feel of her palm wrapped around his member and he moved his hand to grasp at her hair as she began pumping up and down. He could feel the erection growing at her touch and he even more so when he felt he lips clasp onto his neck. 

She was biting and sucking at the skin, he could feel her tongue poking out between nips and it was driving him wild. She started dragging her lips down his chest, then his stomach and suddenly her tongue was running across his erection. He bit down on his lip as her mouth clasped around his head and began taking him in. He could feel the warm heat of her tongue bobbing up and down against him. He couldn’t contain himself anymore, he twisted himself around and pulled her up so that she was pressed against the wall instead, “My turn.”

He pushed his lips against hers and began fiddling with the lacy band of her underwear. He slid his hand underneath and gently caressed his fingers against her entrance. Her hips gently rocked against his fingers as he teased her soaking wet core. He moved his mouth to clasp onto her neck and between kisses he spoke sternly, “Tell me what to do.” He fiddled with the back strap of her bra as she spoke and pulled her underwear from her body.

“Touch me. Please.”

He obeyed and slid a finger inside of her. Her breath hitched as he began pumping inside of her, he was moving slowly, gently, trying to make her feel as much pleasure as he could provoke. As her breathing became harder he slipped in a second finger resulting in a noise from her throat that made him grow harder. He used his other hand to grip at her thigh and raise it, giving him more access to her.

“I want you. Inside me Levi. Please.”

“As you wish.”

He positioned himself before her, rubbing himself against her and her grinding her hips in return. Her hands were back his hair, his against her hips and their lips again impatiently clinging together. He pushed himself into her, slowly at first but then as her grip on the back of his neck tightened and her moans grew he began moving faster. He had pulled both of her thighs up and she had wrapped herself around his hips. They were rocking together against the wall vigorously, their breathing hoarse between kisses and their bodies coated in sweat.

 

* * *

 

If he went back to that moment now, back to this ballroom he's in, back to having Petra in his arms he can't honestly say he would change anything.

He had never felt so completely enraptured by someone, never felt so completely absorbed in the thoughts of someone.

And yet he wished he knew where it went wrong.

What brought them back to this ballroom but this time, on completely different sides.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://carpetheotherfandoms.tumblr.com/post/163133144182/ka-international-ii


	3. She Returns.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the success of the Sina Gala Petra had been sent away to continue the schmoozing. Now she's home. And Levi was right, everything had changed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: injury (blood, cuts, bruises)
> 
> Enjoy.

Now he's thinking the longer he stares at her that maybe more happened the months she was away from him.The months Erwin decided to send her to the capital to increase their funds, the months she had spent surrounded by the unsuspecting criminals of the rich world. 

He had an inkling that more occurred than she let on, more than she wanted him to know. He wished he had pried, wished he had cornered her and asked rather than cornered her and plastered his lips to her skin. 

But his lust had gotten the better of him and he had let her slip through his fingers.

* * *

_One Year and Six Months Ago_

She looked out the window of the carriage that was taking her down a very familiar path. She watched as great oak tree passed another great oak tree and the sun had finally begun to rise. The sky broke from a dark navy blue to a beautiful array of pink, orange and yellow. The whole scene looked like a freshly painted canvas; it was quite picturesque with the castle of ivy covered stone in the foreground and it made the butterflies in her stomach clench. 

She had been gone for a year, a very long year at that, in order to help persuade the political delegates of Wall Sina to continue to support the Survey Corps. She hadn’t wanted to go, she wanted to stay with her family, but of course Erwen had asked her personally.  _How could she say no?_

She sucked in a deep breath as she realized how close they were to the castle now. Her position was waiting for her, her room and her belongings left untouched in her absence. She thought the return journey would make her heart swell but instead she found her palms were clammy and her arms were covered in goosebumps. Her anxiety was heightened at the thought of walking through those doors, it was about time for breakfast and they would be reunited. She wanted to slip back into her uniform, feel the familiar weight of her 3DM gear clasped around her body and see the insignia of her squad pressed onto her chest.

Unfortunately, being in the capital and attending many meetings and dinners required her to dress much more appropriately. Erwin had suggested she remain professional but also attractive, _these men are pigs but if you catch their attention they will start to listen_ , is precisely what he had said. 

This left her in outfits similar to the one she had one today, she hadn’t had the opportunity to change before she left last night so she was left in her knee-length black pencil skirt that cinched at her waist and her tucked in white sleeveless blouse. But she didn’t want them to think she had changed, didn’t want them to think she become one of those stuck up capital women.

And yet, she wasn’t sure what had changed about her. 

But she could feel it.

The carriage halted to a harsh stop and she was jolted out her thoughts by being thrown forward into the seat across from her. The door sprung open and she pushed herself back to an upright position just in time to see the brightly shining smile of her friend, Hanje Zoe.

“YOU’RE HOME!” 

The woman jumped into the carriage and pulled her into a painfully cramped hug.

“Hanje, I’ve missed you,” she squeezed out through bated breaths.

She had seen Hanje a few times when they had been requested for meetings but it wasn’t the same. It wasn’t like being at base camp and walking beside her through familiar hallways and eating lunch at familiar tables. It didn’t feel like home when they were at Wall Sina.

“Well come on, come on, come on! Everyone is so excited to see you,” she flipped her wrist too look at her watch as she yanked Petra from the inside of the carriage, “They should be in the kitchen in the next ten minutes!” 

She stumbled down the little steps and onto the rough dirt ground. She stood up, feeling the warm wind blow against her skin and through her much longer auburn hair.

 _Yeah_ , she thought to herself,  _I have missed this_.

Hanje kept her enthusiastic grip on Petra’s wrist and dragged her through the castle at a hurried pace despite Petra’s protests. The heels that she had to become habituated with wearing were definitely not made to run in. Hanje slowed slightly and wrapped her arm though Petra’s, “Did you enjoy the fabulous life of high society? You must have spent so much time rubbing elbows with them. They probably couldn’t keep away from you huh? Especially wearing something like that!”

Petra lifted an eyebrow and laughed, “I spent as much time as I needed too with them to get us what we needed.” 

Hanje winked at her and nudged her elbow into Petra’s side. Petra rolled her eyes as they continued down the hallway, the stones below her feet causing her heels to click loudly. She couldn’t wait to get out of this outfit and jump right back into training. She had tried to stay active her whole stay in Sina, she even spent some time with the Military Police flying across the city in her 3DM gear but it wasn’t the same as flying through the trees outside the wall. 

**Nothing ever compared.**

When they arrived at the doors to her squad she could hear them shuffling around behind them. She could hear Gunther’s laughter and Oulo’s angry banter with Erd. It made her feel warmth but also nervousness. Hanje obviously didn’t pick up on the anxiety because she gave her no moment to compose herself before she released her and swung the doors open, “LOOK WHO I FOUND!” She shouted much louder than she needed too considering their squad’s kitchen was no bigger than a regular bedroom.

She stood before them a soft grin on her face, her eyes suddenly glazed over with tears, and nothing but silence. She looked at them, her arms crossed behind her back and her hands nervously fiddling with the belt of her skirt at her waist and her bottom lip clasped between her teeth. That’s when they erupted. 

The three of them jumped from the table and ran towards her, their arms wrapped around her in a gigantic bear hug squeezing her so tight she felt like she could pop. She erupted into laughter as they shouted over each other, she could barely make out the words but she faintly heard things like ‘missed you,’ ‘gone too long,’ and ‘welcome home.’ Once they released her she batted the tears away from her eyes and smiled at each of them, “It’s good to see you guys too.”

They quickly ushered her into her seat and spoke profusely about what she had missed in the year. They talked the new recruits that were not so new anymore. They told her how Eren had almost perfectly honed his titan skills, of how Mikasa’s erupting talents were almost close to Levi’s and of how Armin’s strategic knowledge had helped in dropping casualties by 35% thus far. 

They went on to talk about the expeditions they had taken, the new training regimens and of course of themselves. They asked her many questions about life in Sina, of the dinners and meetings and dances she had attended. She answered softly telling them it was not all it was cracked up to be and they teased her. Her heart felt almost full,  _finally_ , she thought.

“How’s Levi been since I’ve been gone? Not any harsher on you than normal?” She laughed sympathetically at the thought of Levi taking out his stress on them. The men slowed their laughter and looked at each other before Eld spoke up, “He’s been okay.” 

Petra raised an eyebrow and chuckled, “What do you mean okay? I can’t imagine he would lay off you guys that much!” She noticed them catching each other’s eyes again and she leaned forward, “Okay what’s not being said?” 

Hanje had been leaning on the counter and sighed heavily, “He was fine when you left, one of the new recruits, I don’t remember her name was helping him with the paperwork but . . .” she turned to the guys and pursed her lips, “Then he got hurt.”

Petra winced at the information that another woman had been spending the time to do his paperwork with him. She vividly remembered those late nights in his office, the warmth of the fire, the feeling of his hands. She bit her lip to stop the memory and focused back to the conversation, “ **Hurt**?”

Gunther spoke up this time, “He was just trying to keep us safe. He got caught off guard.” Petra furrowed her brow, she was angry, “Why did no one write to me? Why didn’t I know?” Oluo looked at the table and spoke quietly, “You had a job to do Petra, Erwin didn’t want you distracted.” Petra intertwined her fingers on her lap and leaned against the chair as the anger in her chest boiled, “What happened?”

Each of them took turns adding detail after detail to the story of Levi’s accident. They had been outside the walls, routine scouting mission, but they were ambushed. Some young kid got thrown off course, he deterred from the group out of fear and Levi noticed before anyone else. When he tried to get the kid back in line another titan appeared before them, this one didn’t stand upright but instead was on all fours. They hadn’t run into one of those in a long time. Amidst the battle to take it out some wires got crossed, they still didn’t know how, and Levi ended up with his head smashed against a tree. He dropped practically thirty feet.

“He shouldn’t have survived,” Oluo breathed out quietly. 

Her heart began pounding at the beginning of the story and now she was clenching her jaw, “Where is he?” 

They looked at each other and simultaneously spoke, “Training.”

She stood from her seat and without a word walked from the room.

She couldn’t pick out what feeling was more dominant in her mind. Her frustration that her friends hadn’t been allowed to tell her, her anger that Levi hadn’t told her, that Erwin hadn’t told her, or her sadness that she hadn’t been there to help, to stop the injury. 

She knew it probably had to do with the fact that her and Levi had decided it was best to place a pin in... well in whatever had happened between them over their time together. They had tried to keep anything they felt at bay, they didn’t want to build something that they knew they would break. This life was not meant for love, that’s what he had told her. She had believed him for a little while, believed that the pain of being apart was less than the pain they would feel if something went wrong on an expedition.

Those thoughts however always seemed to fall way, they were so easily forgotten when the world seemed so cold and the walls around them were so far. Their nights together were spent talking at first, spilling their secrets underneath the glow of the stars, but they slowly became nights wrapped up in each other’s arms. She would slip her fingers into his silky hair and his hands would find comfort by softly stroking the skin of her waist.

Each time she would say,  _what if all we have is tonight_ and he would smile into her neck as she continued, _what would you do Levi_? He would trail his lips up her neck, their skin just barely touching, and her breath would hitch in her throat at the sensation. When he found her ear his words would drift out so tenderly, this, and then his lips were at her jaw and her hands were pulling him in.

She wrapped her arms around herself at the thought of him and continued in a rush towards the training room where she would always find him all that time ago. She could hear the grunting and the sound of the punching bag releasing air as he indented it with his fists and his feet. She placed her hand on the door just as another voice rang out, it sounded flustered and high-pitched, “Levi stop it!” 

Petra pushed open the door and saw Levi, a smirk on her lips before she could pull it back in. He was standing shirtless, his training shorts sticking to the sweat on his legs and his fists wrapped in a now reddish colour tape. His back had new scars, still raised from when he must have fallen, and from what she could see he had just had stitches removed from his abdomen. 

She could see the faded purple lining his arms, obviously the bruising had yet to completely disappear in the months since it had happened. He was still swinging at the bag and that’s when Petra noticed the young woman standing near him in her uniform. She was trying to get his attention by swinging her arms and yelling, “Levi you’re bleeding and you have to meet with the Commander in half an hour!” 

She was beautiful. 

Petra could see that her hair was long and dark; it curled softly down her shoulders. Her skin was smooth and olive; her physique clearly toned by the way her uniform fit. This must be the one helping him out, she thought.

Petra leaned against the door frame and smiled at the girl’s attempts, “Yeah Levi, you aren’t going to want to keep me waiting are you?” 

The two of them spun around at her voice and she saw Levi’s eyes grow wide. There were stitches above his eye, blood was dripping and trailing down the side of his face.

**_Petra._ **

Levi could feel his breathing stop at the sight. 

She was leaning against the door, her hip curved outward in a well-fitted skirt and her arms crossed against her chest. Her hair was past her shoulders now but still the same golden auburn he remembered. Her honey-coloured eyes had a glint in them as she watched him and her rosy lips were curved into a smirk. He kept his eyes on her and unclenched his fists. He felt an overwhelming rush to walk to her and pull her against him, he wanted to wrap his arms around her and taste her again.

He turned to the young girl next to him who had her eyes narrowed on Petra and her brow furrowed, “Just leave the rest of that shit in my office Elise, go have breakfast or something.” 

Petra watched as the woman opened her mouth visibly trying to protest but Levi raised his hand to send her away and turned to the table to peel the tape from his fingers. She squeezed the papers in her hand to her chest and walked towards Petra to leave, “Petra Ral, nice to meet you.” 

Petra bit her tongue and offered a faint smile to the woman but the girl simply nodded her head and gave her a snarky smirk in return, “Oh I know who you are.”  With that the girl slipped through the door behind her.

Petra turned back to Levi who was now wiping the blood from his knuckles with a wet cloth. She raised herself from the door and walked over, the anger in her chest simmered the closer she got to him. She reached forward, pulled the cloth from his grip and he turned to face her. She dabbed it at the blood now trailing down his neck and smiled softly, “Whoever did these stitches has no idea what they’re doing.” 

He grunted at her, his muscles tense under her touch, “Why are you here?”

She lifted at eyebrow at him, “Erwin didn’t tell you. I guess he forgot to mention quite a few things since I’ve been gone.” 

Levi grabbed her wrist to stop her from wiping his face, “What?” 

Petra pulled her wrist from his grasp and threw the cloth on the table. She traced her fingers across the yellow of his collarbone, followed the jagged raised scar that ran down his shoulder and then brought her fingers to his ribs were a faint purple. He placed his hand back on her wrist but left her hand resting on his rib-cage, “Who told you?”

She looked up at him, her eyes were a fiery amber, “The question is why didn’t you.” 

He gritted his teeth and kept his eyes focused on the wall behind her, “You didn’t need to know, I’m fine.” He leaned forward to grab his towel and she gripped his jaw forcing him to look at her.

“I didn’t need to know? That’s your answer? Un-fucking-believable,” she dropped her hand from him and headed towards the door, “We have a meeting with Erwin, I’ll meet you there.” 

She didn’t turn back to look at him, she just slammed her hand into the wall as she walked towards Erwin’s office. 

He could hear it.

She slipped into Erwin’s office without knocking, she was trying to keep her temper level and she needed to speak with him before Levi arrived. He was sitting at his desk, his pen in hand dragging across multiple sheets of paper, and he looked up as she arrived. His smile was faint, “Petra Ral. Welcome back.” 

He waved his hand to motion for her to sit and as she dig she dug her nails into the arm, “We need to speak before Captain Levi arrives Commander.” Erwin tucked the sheets spread across his desk into a neat pile and, with a drop of his pen on top, intertwined his fingers to give her his full attention.

“You’re upset Petra.”

She nodded her head hesitantly as he continued, “I apologize for keeping you in the dark but as I’m sure you know, the job comes first and I must say you did a splendid one. The funding for the Special Operations Unit has come through, more than we hoped, and I cannot say that I regret my decision to keep these things from you. Levi and I agreed when you left that you should focus on your task ahead.” Petra bit her lip, the rational part of her mind agreeing with his course of action but her heart, her heart was not being rational. She unclenched her jaw, “I wish I could say I’m honoured or proud that I did my job well for you but I feel like you chose my job over my humanity Erwin.”

The Commander rolled his shoulders back, “Petra, I made the best decision I could at the time. Levi and I spoke about this.” 

She leaned forward, he elbows digging into her crossed legs, “And if he had died Commander? Would you have told me the same? Would you have had the courage then to look at me and say what you just said?” Erwin kept his eyes on Petra, face unwavering, he was almost as good at Levi at hiding his emotions.

“Would it still be for the betterment of humanity that I lived the rest of my life with a weight in my chest? How would you take the guilt from me Commander that I didn’t even say goodbye? How would you tell me it was okay that I never got then when I could have had it?”

She leaned back on the chair and crossed her arms, “Thankfully I don’t have to live with that and neither do you. But I consider you a friend now, in spite of our differential rankings, and say that that if God forbid anything like that ever occurs again you two will refrain from making decisions for me.” 

When Levi had selected her for his team Erwin had assumed it was for her raw talent, but now as she was looking at him and burning a whole into his core with her amber eyes, he understood.

Erwin freed his fingers from their intertwinement, “I would like to tell you that I can promise you that Petra, but as your friend I will also tell you that I do not regret my decision. I make many hard choices and as much as you care for Levi the bigger picture is more important, always. Nevertheless, I recognize your frustrations and will remember this conversation if the future ever brings about similar circumstances.” 

Petra flared up again, this insufferable man, she sighed. She bit her tongue, she was trying to hold back her anger, then the door knocked and she relaxed her body.

Levi entered and took a seat next to her across from Erwin’s desk, “So why am I here?”

Erwin relaxed back in his chair as well and began their meeting, “I would just like to debrief you both on our current status now that Petra has returned. She will of course return to her position in your squad, return to training after lunch with the unit and essentially resume her duties immediately.” 

He stood from his desk and peered out the window as he continued speaking, “Her work in the capital has resulted in the renewal of our funding, tenfold than before,” he spun back around and leaned against the edge of the window, “particularly from a Mr. K I believe is what I was told.”

Levi’s ears perked at the name and peered sideways at Petra at the same moment Erwin did. Her cheeks turned a slight shade of pink but then she rolled her eyes, “Now I understand why he said I would be contacting him in the near future, I’ll have to thank him.” Erwin leaned down into his pocket and pulled out a small envelope with her last name written in cursive, “He had his assistant hand me this the other day.” She slipped her fingers over it, it smelt sweet like lilacs, and tore it open. The cursive was beautifully printed but the letter was very short.

“ _Ms. Ral,_ ” she spoke aloud, “ _If you’re reading this then I must say thank you for making my stay in the capital more enjoyable than it has ever been. I know Captain Levi must be as happy to have you returned to him as I am sad to have you go.  I hope for now that my contributions will keep that smile on your face. Yours, K._ ”

There was a growing redness on her face that made Levi’s blood boil until she looked over at him, “I didn’t realize I had any impact on him.” Levi watched her, intent on hearing her say something along the lines of  _that idiot_  or  _oh how ridiculous_. But instead she said, “I spoke to him a few times over dinner but the conversation was mostly about you.” He turned to look at Erwin who was watching them intently, a curious look written across his face.

Erwin spoke up and walked forward so that he was standing before her, “What did he ask about Levi?”

Her face softened, “He wanted to know if Levi was all he was cracked up to be, he also asked what our relationship was and if I enjoyed working with him. It was very basic, polite conversation for the most part. At least I assumed it was.” Erwin nodded his head, “I need to know your responses Petra.” Petra looked up at him and ran her tongue across her bottom lip, her mouth felt suddenly very dry, “I told him that Levi was an impressive soldier who I have the utmost respect for and that I work as his second in command. I didn’t say anything he couldn’t have found out from someone in that very room. What’s wrong?”

Erwin ran his fingers along the bridge of his nose, “Nothing. I just have never heard of the man and I’d like to know why he’s taking such interest in the two of you.”

Levi fixed his eyes on her but her face betrayed nothing, her training too perfect for him to actually pry.

But the moment they left Erwin's office and he had her alone he couldn't stop what he wanted. Couldn’t stop her hands on his waist and his hands from tangling up in her hair. This is how they had always been.

_"Petra”_

The only sound he could say between deep gasping breaths.

_"Levi"_

The only sounds he could hear coming deep from within her, resonating inside him, pulling him towards her because it had been too long.

The way she said his name, the way she felt under him, it had made every nerve in his body catch ablaze.

* * *

And now he finally grasped it. 

He had turned to ash long before she left him, long before she chose the fortune and splendor of a high rolling life over him,  _over them_.

She looked much more radiant now than she did back then. But it was different. The Petra he has known effortlessly shined. Her skin smooth, her lips plump, her eyes a golden honey that had melted Levi's exterior. 

This Petra was like  _them_. 

A malice on her face, a cruelty in her eyes. Maybe it was all a game, maybe she would run to him and say she was on their side, she hadn't really left him behind.

 But she hadn't yet.

The support of a man like Kenny Ackerman will do that to you. 

**Levi knew.**

**_To be continued ..._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://carpetheotherfandoms.tumblr.com/post/163173347952/ka-international-iii


	4. Undercover.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The letter has led Erwin to a ring of hardened criminals and he needs his best on it, but they need to play the part, a part that might be all too easy to fall into.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: explicit sexual content and swearing.
> 
> Enjoy.

He wasn’t sure why he was still watching her, why every time he turned his head there she was in his line of sight. It felt like an old habit... it was an old habit.

In the months before she disappeared, the months before she had cropped up here with Kenny's name on her lips and his money in her bag, they had spent more time wrapped in each other’s arms than he would ever admit to himself. It was the last time he had ever willingly thought of her as more than what she always should have been, a solider, a team mate. 

Not a partner.

**Never a lover.**

* * *

_One Year Ago_

“You think you two can handle this?” Erwen eyed the two people before him; he needed to be sure that they were in before he continued on with the plan. They looked at each other before looking back towards him and nodding.

“Great, okay,” he got up from the edge of his desk and returned to his seat behind it. He felt a little nervous about the plan, it was a deep undercover job, but that was exactly why he had selected the two of them. They had been working together for many years and out of all the recruits, they may be the ones to make the plan seem most plausible.

“Considering that the black market arms dealership isn’t in the most kind area myself and Hanje have come up with a very specific plan,” he turned his head to Hanje signaling her to take over.

“Okay kiddos,” she smirked when Levi glared up at her, “the underground district, to be blunt, is full of hardened thieves who will take what they want without a second thought. I’m sure you know that. The goal is information obviously and we’re sending the two of you in considering your skill sets, your person knowledge of each other’s moves and, unfortunately, your sexes,” she kept her eyes on them as she paced around the room.

“Levi we want you to get in with the black market dealers, the rats and the criminals. We need to know what they know about shipments, about whose in charge, about how payments are made. Petra, we need you to speak to their wives, girlfriends, the women who they keep on their arms. You can bet they’ve got a woman or two who probably have a stockpile of knowledge they don’t even know is valuable.”

The two of them nodded in agreement as Hanje continued, “However, there is a catch. Considering the only women they let into their circle, into the circle we need you in are the ones connected to them, the ones they trust. We’re going to have to build a story around you two as a couple.” Petra’s cheeks turned rosy at the mention of them as a couple, as a couple outside these walls, in the open for everyone to see. 

Levi however kept his reaction safely under lock and key.

Erwin interrupted, “The key aspect of this is  **authenticity**. You two have a week before we send you in, you’ll be living together for those few months in the area and since Levi has already met a few of the men the integration will take no time at all.” Petra’s cheeks remained flushed but they both nodded in agreement at Erwin’s words.

“However, I see no use in waiting until then so I would like you two to start practicing now. You need to get accustomed to one another’s habits considering one little fuck up could put these guys off. I know it’s a lot to ask but I need you to get personal, go beyond the lines that we’ve established here. Learn mannerisms, learn how to be comfortable, more so than you already are. It’s the only way to ensure you don’t get caught or worse, killed.”

Petra gripped the handles of her chair and bit her bottom lip, in the past five years they had been together there had been many moments, countless moments where her and Levi had broken their promises as captain and soldier. As captain and second hand. The beginning of accidental drunken kisses and late nights falling asleep on the same couch had led them into unknown territory where Petra woke in his bed with the scent of him still all over her skin. 

But, in their line of work, they needed to maintain single status. They couldn’t risk their judgement getting clouded by their feelings, couldn’t risk their lives for each other. But with this mission, the wall she had tried to keep built up against him was going to come crashing down harder than it already almost had.

The conversation with Erwin started the process of the plan almost immediately. Her things were being moved into Levi’s much larger room as they spoke and their apartment in the city had already been set up. The only thing left to do was to decide how they would be altering their appearances and spend the week prior together working on their story. Hanje explained that since Levi was playing an arms dealer and they often only dated women she described as ‘arm candy’ she would need to spice up her wardrobe.

“Hanje are you sure they wear stuff like this?” 

She looked at herself in the mirror; she was wearing a painfully tight knee-length black skirt with a slit up the side and an equally tight black tank top. Her feet had been squeezed into strappy black heels, her eyes had been dusted with gold to make her them pop and her lips were coated with pink gloss. She spun around in the mirror and her eyes caught sight of Levi at the door, his eyes fixed on her. 

She bit her lip under his gaze and spoke softly, “What do you think?”

Levi walked towards her apparently also in his new look, well-fitted black jeans and tight black t-shirt under a leather jacket. He said nothing; instead, he simply slipped his arm around Petra’s waist and turned her to look in the mirror. Hanje squealed next to them, “You look better than I anticipated! I did quite a bit of research for this; you’ve even got the right brands!”

Petra could faintly hear Hanje as she continued speaking, her ears were buzzing at the look of them, they matched  **perfectly**. Levi’s arm felt as though it were made to curve around her waist, her heart was pounding but she took a deep breath. Part of their story means they’ve been together for nearly two years, and although that was nearly how long they had been together, she needed to stop letting herself close up around him, needed to change the defensive way she had maintained their privacy for so long.

Once they had finished their details Petra went up to her new room, Levi hadn’t come back from Erwin’s office yet so she slipped her clothes off and jumped in the shower. It was immaculately clean, she had to remember to clean it as soon as she was done or she would have an angry captain on her hands. 

The hot water rolling down her back made her feel relaxed, this mission would be difficult and would require a lot of stealth so she couldn’t help but worry. She finished rinsing the conditioner from her hair, turned the water off and stepped out of the shower. She wrung out the excess water from her hair and ran the towel across her body. When she opened the bathroom door there was nothing more than a towel wrapped around her and that’s when she noticed Levi.

He peered up from his desk and smirked, “I suppose I’ll have to get used to this.” 

She felt her lips pull up at his words, “You know, they’ll probably spy on our apartment for the first little while.”

Levi pursed his lips at her statement as the towel grasped in Petra’s frame slowly became unclasped. 

“I think changing in the bathroom would be  _completely_ uncalled for.”

Levi felt his jaw clench as the towel hit the ground, the water droplets still glistening her skin, her hair plastered to her neck. The tension in his hands to resist the urge to climb from his chair much more present on his face than he had hoped to reveal.

She slowly walked towards the bed where her clothes had been laid out, “Don’t you agree?”

Petra knew exactly what to say to draw him towards her. For his papers to stay askew on his desk, for his clothes to end up balled up on the floor and his hairs to grasp at the wet strands of her hair.

 _Completely uncalled for indeed_ , he thought.

* * *

_Nine Months Ago_

Their mission was meant to last a year and three months into it the men had begun testing Levi. They hadn’t even bothered introducing themselves to Petra. She was left at home, left to feel a semblance of normalcy for the first time in many years. That was until Levi disappeared for days and came back with new cuts or bruises. She would patch him up, send him on his way and patch him up again. By the first week of the fifth month they finally threw a party to introduce her to everyone.

It was her and Levi’s first real test as a couple but they pulled it off flawlessly. It almost felt like the belonged, like it wasn’t a mission, like they were always these people. 

Levi kept his arm draped around Petra’s waist most of the night, introducing her to high rollers who would flirt with her in spite of Levi and kiss her hand. She had specifically worn a figure hugging knee-length red dress with spaghetti straps to keep the men distracted and highlight Levi as similar to them. She would make ‘absent-minded’ movements like running her fingers along the back of Levi’s neck and he would return the action by gripping her thigh. At one moment he had even rested his hand against her ass but she maintained her act, she was playing his girlfriend after all.  

By the end of the sixth month the spying started. 

Petra had noticed it at first, a few men following them at a specific pace and then the rustling of curtains in the apartment complex across from them at particular intervals. Normally they would just act overtly flirtatious but the fourth time the men had followed them home from the market Levi had pulled her into an alley way and kissed her. She responded earnestly, convincing herself she was just playing the part. But the feeling she had in her stomach when she felt Levi’s hands on her waist and lips against her, she wasn’t so sure. 

By the time almost seven months had gone by she spotted the telescope and the sniper attached to the top. She had to do something that would convince these men and she had to do it then.

She turned back to see Levi sitting on the couch with his feet up on the coffee table as he read a book and Petra smirked,  _sorry Levi_. She drew the curtains in partly to ensure her actions were mostly visible but also as private as a normal couple would want. She slipped her pajama shorts off leaving her in nothing more than her underwear and Levi’s baggy t-shirt. She strode across the room towards the couch, directly in view of the window, and pulled Levi’s book from his hand. He looked up at her with a confused look on his face when Petra suddenly slipped the shirt off her body.

She took Levi’s wide eyes and silence as compliance. She knelt on the couch, one knee on either side of him, and as she lowered herself onto him she felt his hands on her hips guiding her. She moved her hands to his neck and leaned down to gently kiss him. As she pulled back he moved his face to kiss across her collarbone and up her neck. Once he was high enough he whispered faintly, “What are you doing?” 

She smirked as he trailed kisses back down her neck and slipped her hands down under his shirt to remove it. As she lifted it over his head she leaned down to trail her own kisses up his neck. Once she reached his ear she whispered one word, “Sniper.” Levi ran his hands up her body and moved steadily so as not to look hesitant.

He moved his hands down to her thighs and gripped the underside lifting them both from the couch. She could feel the front of him pressed up against her and for a brief moment as their lips found their way back to each other she forgot it was pretend. He laid her on her back on the bed and she watched as he dropped his pajama pants to the ground leaving him also in nothing but his underwear. She slid underneath the covers and tried to smile seductively as he climbed back over top of her.

She was trying to keep the window in the corner of her eye in case of any movement but Levi’s hands travelling over her body were distracting. He leaned down against her neck again, “Focus on me.” Her breath caught in her throat and she quickly realized he must have it in view now. 

_That meant it was pointed at whoever was on top._

Quickly Petra snaked her arm around Levi and flipped him onto his back so that she was straddling him again. His eyes widened in surprise but she took no chance and connected their lips again. 

* * *

It was hard to remember those moments. Hard to look at her now and think about how everything had gone so wrong.

Back then it was easy to get lost in her, easier than he would ever admit to himself, and it was probably the reason they trusted her so much. 

Levi played his part in the field well, made it easy to get hit, get bruised, get shot at. His years underground made him a difficult target and a better escape artist. But Petra, Petra played her part so much better than him that Levi never even noticed she was playing him just as much as she was playing them. 

Now it was clear.

The kisses across his neck and the fingers along his chest, every moment they spent with those people was all a game. He knew they were playing a part, but he also knew Petra.  _At least he thought he did._  She had somehow in that year alone managed to crawl her way under the thick armor he had coated himself with. There she was making him breakfast, stitching up new wounds, falling sleep against his chest. There she was with her body pressed into the side of him at a party, her lips behind his ear, her hand on his neck. 

And he had fallen for it all.

Had found that it wasn’t intended anymore when his hand rested against her thigh or that every time he left a room he kissed her. It had become normal. It had become exactly the dream he had seen back when he had first kissed her.

He was still falling if he was being honest just like the complete and utter idiot he was.

 

_**To be continued ...** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://carpetheotherfandoms.tumblr.com/post/163250182152/ka-international-iv


	5. Kenny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its been years ... or months ... he isn't really sure anymore. All he knows is she's back and he's not sure what to do now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy.

**_The Gala_ **

_Present Day_

Levi blinked his eyes rapidly and then brought his fingers up to rub them. He was trying his hardest to clear whatever was in his eyes but every time he opened them it was still there. He couldn’t believe it. 

**Petra.**

Her hair was longer now and pulled back into a high ponytail but it was still the same golden amber. He could see her smiling and faintly hear the familiar melodious laugh that had caught his attention at first. Her honey coloured eyes were glinting like stars in the romantic light of the candle lit room.

She was standing in a group of men, the high rollers, Levi sighed as he watched on. She was standing with her left hip popped, her hands crossed over her chest to push up her bosom and her fingers gently brushing the lilac fabric of her silk dress. The dress was strapless and it hugged her toned frame, she was breathtaking just as she had always been. Every time she shifted on her heels a new pair of eyes would turn to leer at her, he could feel his jaw tensing up.

“Ah I’ve see you noticed our special guest,” he cocked his head to the right just as Erwin and Hanje approached him. They both had also dressed for the occasion, Erwin in a suit like his and Hanje in a simple dark green dress, as the invite had insisted on formal black tie.

“Why’s she here?” Levi turned his head back to look at her just as they leaned to the man at her right and whispered in his ear. He watched the man place his hand on her lower back and his stomach hurdled forward, disgusting that she lets those pigs touch her.    

Hanje interrupted his thought, “She’s here for K.” Levi spun on his heel and narrowed his eyes at her, trying to contain his surprise, “When the fuck did she start working  ** _for_** K?”

Erwin had his eyes on her but spoke to Levi, “You’d have to ask her. The only word I’ve received is that he keeps her close, keeps her on his arm, so I’m surprised she’s even here.” 

Levi quickly surveyed the room and noticed no one out of the ordinary keeping their eyes on her. Erwin pulled him out of his head quickly, “As long as she stays out of our way, no issue. We have to continue our survey.”

Levi went back to mindlessly wandering the room, stopping for pathetic simplistic conversation every now and then but keeping his eyes fixated on the guards. That was until of course a young woman approached him and of course, it was the Duke of Sina’s daughter. 

She never left him alone at these things.

“Levi, darling, how has this night gone on so long without me seeing you?” 

She cooed softly, her eyelashes batting against her cheeks in an attempt at flirtation. He opened his mouth to speak, to get away from her in some way, but she firmly planted her finger against his lips, “You owe me a dance sir.” 

With that, her palm covered by a silky white glove slipped into his and pulled him onto the dance floor. She wrapped his arm around his waist and he pursed his lips into a straight line, insufferable little girl.

The dance was simple and since he had been required to learn it in order to scout out these horrendous high society events he went about it mindlessly. The music began to slow, the part right before the end where they would exchange partners with whoever was near, and as Levi released the young lady from his grip another un-gloved hand found his. He came forward, hand at the woman’s lower back and then his breath caught in his throat.

“Cat got your tongue Levi?”

His muscles tensed with the feeling of her body against him. It had been a very long time since they had been this close. Her body felt at ease and he could smell her rose perfume, a scent that used to make him feel at home. He narrowed his eyes at her as he softly hissed out her name, “Petra.” 

Her eyes twinkled while they held each other’s gaze and he could see the corners of her lips twitch, “I had a feeling you’d be here.”

They continued the dance as they spoke, Levi taking the lead and pulling her around the room. She complied with ease. She was way too close for his comfort. He twisted her out of his arms and spun her back so that her back was pressed into him, their fingers intertwined, and he was sure he could see her smiling. He spun her back outwards, the sound of her heels clicking on the marble floors, and then back into him so they were facing each other. 

She was definitely smiling.

“I have a proposition for you Levi,” her smile became a grimace, a very un-Petra like grimace. 

He raised his eyebrow.

“Mr. Ackerman would like to meet with you, oh and your team of course,” Petra tilted her head to wink at Erwin and Hanje who were obviously eyeing them closely. 

Levi furrowed his brow, “Not going to happen.”

Petra lifted her fingers from his chest and began fiddling with the collar of his shirt, “He’ll be at his office downtown tomorrow at eleven and you’re already on the list if you change your mind.” 

The music came to a stop and the crowd on the dance floor erupted in applause. He kept his eyes fixed on her as she continued to scan his face; she was trying to get a read.

However, suddenly, someone backed into him and pushed him and Petra forward. He released her from his grip and placed his hands on her hips to keep their balance just as Petra placed her hands onto his neck and pulled his face into her. 

He was  **shocked**. 

Her lips were on his hungrily pulling him toward her. 

The kiss was harsh, passionate, just like she was now. 

When she pulled back she brushed her thumb against his swollen lower lip, “Until tomorrow.”

And with that she released him to drift back into the crowd. He kept his eyes on her and then began following her out of the ballroom. He watched her rush down the steps and out the front door. She was quick, agile, and much more able to get around the crowds with ease unlike him. Once he broke through the foyer doors she was gone, no carriage riding away and no horse galloping down the stone driveway. Erwin and Hanje were behind him not soon after and hastily trying to come to grips with what they witnessed.

“What the  **fuck** was that?”

Levi kept his eyes on the horizon, “I have a meeting with K tomorrow.”

* * *

Levi sauntered into the downtown office building of K. A. International, a stock exchange firm that dealt in more illegal things than any company he had ever heard. He had held a position under K back in his days on the street, he needed the money, but after a while he got out. 

Ackerman was a mean son of a bitch who didn’t like losing profit and definitely didn’t like losing out on his property. Levi soon realized when he tried to leave the first time that he had been filed under property in Ackerman’s mind. And now Petra had been sucked into this life. 

“I have a meeting with Mr. Ackerman.” 

The young woman behind the desk looked up at him, a bright smile and shimmery blue eyes bore into him, “May I have your name handsome?” She winked and bounced the pen in her hand off her bottom lip.

“He’s with me Jen.”

Levi turned to see Petra approaching him, his breath caught in his throat again, why does she always have to look like that. Her hair was down now, flowing over her shoulders with the faintest curl to the end and her lips looked glossy. She was wearing a strapless black dress that tightly ran down her body until it hit her knees. There was a slit that slid under her leg and exposed her left thigh.

 _Of fucking course_ , Levi groaned.

She slipped her arm under his and pulled him forward, “Don’t want to keep Kenny waiting.” 

Levi turned back to see Jen glaring at Petra but she quickly replaced it with a smile when Petra turned to look at her, “Go on up!”

Petra pulled him past the elevators towards a smaller golden door, “This is the only elevator that goes to his floor, for safety precautions of course.” 

Levi rolled his eyes,  _how pretentious_. As they slipped inside Petra leaned back against the railing, gripping onto it with her hands. He crossed his arms and stared at the doors, “So you call him Kenny now?” 

He bit the inside of his cheek as he watched the reflection of Petra in the gold of the doors turn to look at him, “I call him what he asks me to call him.”

An image flashed across Levi’s mind of Petra and Kenny pressed up against each other, Kenny’s hoarse voice whispering into her ear and his hands roaming over her body. He felt nauseous at the thought of them together, of another man’s hands on her in general. This wasn’t how it was supposed to go. 

_Why couldn’t everything have just stayed the same?_

_What had gone so wrong?_

The elevator rang as they reached the top floor of the building. Levi stepped out after Petra, she led him down a series of hallways, every single door and wall made of thick yet clear glass. 

 _Smart man_ , he thought,  _wants to know what’s coming for him before it gets there_. 

As they reached the end of another hallway Levi could see the ghastly man behind his large oak desk, his heels pressed on top and a phone pressed to his ear. That horrible smile spread across his face.

Petra opened the doors and turned to place her hand on Levi’s arm, “Mr. Ackerman has arrived for you.” 

Levi spoke loudly and drenched his words with cruelty, “It’s just Levi. I prefer not to use my sorry excuse for a father’s last name.” 

Petra smirked at him.

At the words Kenny placed the phone down and folder his hands together, “Hello Levi, welcome back.”

* * *

"Okay Levi, give me the details, just one more time."

"He wants Petra and I to go undercover. He wants to pay us a lot of money. He wants you two to do all the work. He'll support the endeavor financially."

 

**_Maybe to be continued?  
Maybe finished?_ **

**_I have no idea loves._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://carpetheotherfandoms.tumblr.com/post/163365013167/ka-international-v

**Author's Note:**

> https://carpetheotherfandoms.tumblr.com/


End file.
